


Art for Who Needs Frankincense and Myrrh When There is Netflix?

by Red_Pink_Dots



Series: NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen, Inspired by...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Cover Art for the story Who Needs Frankincense and Myrrh When There is Netflix? written by jane_x80for Day 14 of NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge at LiveJournal https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/91581.html#comments.The theme for Day 14 is Three Wise Men.





	Art for Who Needs Frankincense and Myrrh When There is Netflix?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Who Needs Frankincense and Myrrh When There is Netflix?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014156) by [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80). 



> I would like to thank jane_x80, my Bernie and like she says, my partner in crime for the awesome companion story she has written for my artwork. At first, there wasn’t any story, nor artwork planned for the Three Wise Men theme but out of boredom and on a whim I created an artwork inspired by it. I showed the artwork to Jane without any expectation from her but she surprised me by enthusiastically deciding to write a companion story.
> 
> Merci Jane! Je t’embrasse et te serre bien fort. <3

This artwork has been inspired by the Holiday theme Three Wise Men.  What did happen to Tony, McGee and Gibbs on Christmas Eve?  Go check jane_x80’s story at http://archiveofourown.org/works/13014156 to learn more!

 


End file.
